The Nintendo Show Season 1 (1976-1977)
Cast (The Muppets) * Mario as Kermit the Frog * Princess Peach as Miss Piggy * Donkey Kong as Fozzie Bear * Luigi as Gonzo * Yoshi as Scooter * Diddy Kong as Rowlf the Dog * Bowser as Animal * Haru-oji as Sergeant Floyd Pepper * Princess Rosalina as Janice * Kibidango as Zoot * Sulley as Statler * Mike Wazowski as Waldorf * Louis the Alligator as Dr. Teeth * Professor E. Gadd as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * Shisai as Sam the Eagle * Molt as The Newsman * Chef Pee Pee as The Swedish Chef * Kinoko Sennin as Brewster * Shrek as Sweetums * Big the Cat as Beautiful Day Monster * Birdo as Mildred Huxtetter * Dry Bowser as George the Janitor * Stanley as Robin the Frog * Hei Hei as Chickens * Bowser Jr. as Uncle Deadly * Frank as Gloat the Green Frackle * Hopper as Behemoth * Miguel Rivera as Marvin Suggs * Goombas as Muppaphones * Link as Wayne * Zelda as Wanda * Slim as Bossmen * Bomb as Crazy Harry * Claws Ward as Boppity the Blue Frackle * Miss Endless as Hilda * Blaze the Cat as Zelda Rose * Pascal as Lenny the Lizard * Pauline as Miss Mousey * Thaddeus Bile as Thog * Honkers as The Fazoobs * Heimlich as Shakey Sanchez * Various Monsters as Mutations * Wario as Ernie * Waluigi as Bert Episodes * Episodes 01 - 24 ''(''24 episodes) * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 * Episode 11 * Episode 12 * Episode 13 * Episode 14 * Episode 15 * Episode 16 * Episode 17 * Episode 18 * Episode 19 * Episode 20 * Episode 21 * Episode 22 * Episode 23 * Episode 24 Gallery Mario is so sweet.jpeg|Mario as Kermit the Frog Peach joyfully.jpeg|Princess Peach as Miss Piggy Donkey Kong (from the TV Series).jpeg|Donkey Kong as Fozzie Bear Anime Luigi.jpeg|Luigi as Gonzo Yoshi-0.png|Yoshi as Scooter Diddy Kong (from the TV Series).jpeg|Diddy Kong as Rowlf the Dog Bowser AKA King Koopa from Super Mario Anime Peach.jpeg|Bowser as Animal Prince Hale Toadstool.png|Haru-oji as Sergeant Floyd Pepper Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png|Princess Rosalina as Janice Kibidango.jpeg|Kibidango as Zoot Sulley talking about scary dream.jpeg|Sulley as Statler Mike Wazowski happy of joy.jpeg|Mike Wazowski as Waldorf Lewis the Alligator.png|Louis the Alligator as Dr. Teeth Professer Elvin Gadd.png|Professor E. Gadd as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Koopa Priest.png|Shisai as Sam the Eagle Molt Profile.jpeg|Molt as The Newsman Chef Pee Pee.png|Chef Pee Pee as The Swedish Chef Mushroom Hermit Man.jpeg|Kinoko Sennin as Brewster Shrek.png|Shrek as Sweetums Big The Cat.png|Big the Cat as Beautiful Day Monster Birdo AKA Catherine.png|Birdo as Mildred Huxtetter Dry Bowser Bones.png|Dry Bowser as George the Janitor Stanley the Bugman has a water gun.png|Stanley as Robin the Frog HeiHei.png|Hei Hei as a chicken Bowser Junior.png|Bowser Jr. as Uncle Deadly Frank the green one eyed Monster.png|Frank as Gloat as Green Frackle Hopper.gif|Hopper as Behemoth Miguel outgoing.png|Miguel Rivera as Marvin Suggs Goomba.png|Goomba as a Muppaphone Link from Zelda.png|Link as Wayne Princess Zelda of Hyrule.png|Zelda as Wanda Slim the Walking Stick.gif|Slim as Bossmen Bomb is a da bomber.png|Bomb as Crazy Harry Claws Ward is too sharp.jpeg|Claws Ward as Boppity the Blue Frackle Mrs Endless Happy.jpeg|Miss Endless as Hilda Blaze said Meow, Mew Mew!.jpeg|Blaze as Zelda Rose Pascal the Chameleon like changing skin colors.jpeg|Pascal as Lenny the Lizard Pauline.png|Pauline as Miss Mousey Mister Thaddeus Bile.gif|Thaddeus Bile as Thog Honkers (Sesame Street).png|Honkers as The Fazoobs Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Shakey Sanchez All the other monsters gone wild.jpeg|Various Monsters as Mutations Wario-0.png|Wario as Ernie Waluigi.png|Waluigi as Bert See also * Next season: Season 2 * The Nintendo Show Category:The Muppet Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:050YAT Category:758HEG